


Out on a Limb

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlaws and waterfalls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on a Limb

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #1 under the pen name Joan Teri Janes. Follows Hot Geezer.

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry rode into the small Arizona town like they owned it.  Given their recent run of good luck at the poker tables, they might just be able to afford to buy it.

Curry smiled to himself.  There were a lot of unhappy gamblers in a string of little towns all the way from Colorado to the Arizona territory.  Unhappy because Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones had outsmarted and out-betted each and every one of 'em.  Yes-sir-e-bob, lady luck was sittin' in their laps and blowin' in their ears.

Heat rose up off the hard-packed street, but the Kid didn't really notice.  He'd been hot for so long he wasn't sure there was such a thing as cold.

"Well, I'll be damned," Heyes sighed.

"What?"

"There's no hotel."

"What?" Curry repeated, turning in his saddle to check each of the seven buildings that made up the town: saloon and barber, blacksmith, dry goods, mercantile, livery, assay and telegraph office, a small building that was probably a church, and a small house.  He looked back to Heyes.  "Maybe the saloon?"

Heyes shrugged.  "Let's find out."

The two men rode up to the hitching rack outside the building, dismounted, and secured their horses.  Stepping into the adobe building, they were met with silence.  The lone occupant – an old man sitting behind the bar ruffling a lady's fan under his chin – did not even glance at them.

"I'm out o' everythang," he drawled.

Heyes and Curry exchanged glances.  Lady Luck had headed north.

"How about water?" the Kid asked hopefully.

"Outta that."

"Where's the next town?" Heyes asked, adding, "Unless you're out of information, too."

The fan stopped, the old man peering at them through squinted wrinkles.  "Uppity, ain'tcha?"

"Look," Curry said, taking a step toward the bar, "we're hot, tired, and lookin' for a drink, a meal, and a bath."

The old man's gaze dropped to the Kid's revolver.

"But not necessarily not in that order," Heyes added.

The white-whiskered chin lifted slightly in defiance.  "Well, you got yourselves a'ways to go fer a drink and a meal.  Less o' course you wanna eat jackrabbit.  Plenty of jackrabbits 'round here.  As fer a bath, there's a waterfall on the way to Dogleg.  Ya can get your bath there.  If'n you a mind to."

"Which way?" Curry asked.

The old man pointed southeast, then returned to his fanning.

"How long to Dogleg?" Heyes asked.

"Two days… if the coyotes don't getcha first."

"Great," the Kid muttered as he turned and stalked out the door.  Heyes was on his heels.

"Real friendly little place, isn't it?"

Curry shot his partner a foreboding look.

"Oh, come on, Kid," Heyes soothed.  "Life is good.  We've got a good stake–"

"What good is it if we ain't got a place to spend it?"

"We'll just go on to Dogleg and spend it there."

"I'm hungry _now_.  Hot, hungry _and_ tired."

Heyes slapped the Kid's shoulder.  "Well, then, let's go take care of that."

"How?" Curry demanded, unhitching his mount.  Stepping into the stirrup, he swung up and dropped into the saddle with a weary thud.  His horse shook his head and snorted.

"Well," Heyes said, swinging into his own saddle, "the way I have it figured, we'll head for Dogleg.  I'm sure we'll scare up a jackrabbit or two for supper.  Then, we'll stop at that waterfall.  Take us a bath, cook the rabbits, have some coffee when it cools off, and get a good night's sleep.  Then we head for Dogleg."

Curry considered the plan, then nodded.  "Okay.  But I get to use the soap first."

Heyes grinned.  The Kid was downright cute when he got petulant.  "Fine by me.  I'm just gonna sit there in that nice cool water and dream about snow."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Two hours and three rabbits later the two ex-outlaws found the falls.  Having ridden into the foothills, the worst of the heat had already abated, but the sight of the tumbling water was still a welcome sight.

About eight feet high, the falls was really a cleft in a small rise where a river was forced into a small space between two large boulders.  It spilled out in a graceful arc, filling a small pool before continuing on its way through the scrub- and tree-covered foothills.

Dismounting, the two men set up their camp, cleaned the rabbits, and set them to cooking over a small fire.  With that done, they stripped out of their dusty, sweat-damp clothes and made their way to the pool.

"Think it's deep?" Curry asked, hesitating at the edge.  He wasn't much of a swimmer, but the sparkling surface and cool mist made it awfully inviting.

"Doubt it," Heyes said, taking two steps into the waiting water.  "Ahh…" he sighed.  "It's warm."

Heyes dropped down and glided out into the center of the pool.  He let his feet drop, and found the bottom about five feet down.

"See, told you – five feet."

Curry grinned and stomped in.  The water was warm, but still considerable cooler than the afternoon breeze that blew off the desert.  He let himself drop down until only his head was above the water.  "This is nice."

"Mmmm," Heyes agreed, arching back and floating on the surface.

Curry swallowed hard, memories of the last time they had shared the same body of water bolting into his thoughts, along with the promise he'd made himself.  Despite the cool water he felt the first stir in his groin.

But how did he go about it?

He could talk to Heyes…  No.

He could ask…  No.

He could just reach out and–

"Akacck!"

Various plans evaporated with Heyes' started cry.  Curry jumped, turned, then laughed.

Lost in the peaceful sensation, Heyes had floated too close to the falling water and had been hit in the face by a stray gurgle that bounced over the edge, twisting further out than its companions before joining the pool.  Heyes jerked upright, spitting and coughing water.

He gave the Kid a peeved scowl.  "What're ya laughin' at?" he wheezed.  "I could 'a drowned."

Curry glided closer.  "Maybe, but the look on your face was somethin' else to see.  Looked like the Devil himself reached up and pinched your ass."

Heyes tried not to grin.  He could just bet it did.  Good thing the Kid didn't know what he was thinking about when it happened.  It would have given the Devil something to be interested in… too bad that saloon keeper hadn't had any whiskey…

"Hey," Heyes said to change the subject.  "I thought you said you were gonna use the soap first."

"And I am," Curry replied, trudging through the water.

Reaching dry land, he cat-footed across the bare ground to the fire where he checked the rabbits, turned them, then fished in the saddlebags until he found what was left of a fancy bar of soap he'd liberated from one of Silky's guest bath.  The old con man had more soap then he knew what to do with, so one little old bar that turned up missing wasn't going to upset him.  Besides, it smelled like meadow flowers on a cool spring morning, and the saloon gals seemed to favor it.

He glanced surreptitiously at Heyes, wondering if he might favor it as well.  Unwrapping the soap from its handkerchief, he sniffed the fabric, trying to image it being Heyes' cheek…  That brought back another memory, one of kissing…

The Kid's eyes sprang back open and he shoved the handkerchief back into the saddlebags.  One thing at a time, he chastised himself, and first was gettin' clean.

Heyes watched while the Kid rummaged in the saddlebags for the purloined piece of soap.  Sunlight sparkled off the drops of water in his blond hair, and glistened on his shoulders and chest.

Heyes took a deep breath and let his gaze drop.

 _No, no, no!_ he reprimanded himself.  He was drunk the last time.  Right now he was stone-cold sober, and he wasn't supposed to be having those kinds of thoughts.

His gaze flickered back to the Kid's face.  He was holding the handkerchief to his nose and breathing deeply.  The look of rapture on his face was enough to send the first rumble of excitement into the southern parts of Heyes' anatomy.

If he looked like that when I touched him…

 _No!  Damn it, Heyes_ , he rebuked himself, _stop it.  It just ain't natural._

_Hell, what's natural.  Felt damned natural to me._

Curry stood, and Heyes chased the thoughts away, forcing himself to watch a pair of birds chasing each other through the branches of a nearby bush.  Before he realized it, the birds were copulating.

"You're not helping," he scolded them and they took flight.

"What was that?" Curry asked, splashing back into the water.

"Nothing," Heyes replied, turning to see if he could borrow the soap.  He stopped in mid-step, mouth open and eyes wide.

Curry sat behind the tumbling water on a small shelf of rock halfway between the top of the falls and the pool.  Spray poured over his naked body, positioned for Heyes' pleasure.

The Kid arched back, stretching.  "This is great."

Heyes blew out a breath.  "That's not fair," he muttered, gaze flickering skyward for the briefest moment.

When he looked back, the Kid was busily soaping himself.  Heyes held his breath and stepped past the falling water, joining his partner behind the cascade.  There was enough room for him to sit on a slab of exposed rock that had been polished smooth by the water.

"You about done with that?"

Curry grinned.  "Yup."  He handed Heyes the soap, noticing the blush that colored the older man's cheeks.

 _At least he's lookin'_ , the Kid thought, hoping his seduction might be a little easier if Heyes' thoughts were wandering in that direction of their own accord.

Heyes accepted the soap, then set about lathering up his arms, chest, legs, and finally his hair.  That done, he cast a clandestine glance at Curry, only to find the blond watching him.

"Mind if I borrow that back?" the Kid asked casually.  "I forgot something."  His gaze dropped to Heyes' groin.  "So did you."

Heyes knew his cheeks were scarlet, but he simply grunted, taking the time to work up some lather in his hands before passing the soap back to the Kid.  Turning slightly so he couldn't be watched, he carefully spread the suds through the thick tangle of dark hair, then reached back to brush his hand over his testicles – more than that and he'd really have something to be embarrassed about.  With two quick strokes down his shrunken penis, he pushed off the rock ledge and slid into the water to rinse.

Dunking to remove the suds from his hair, Heyes surfaced and pushed the water off his face before checking on the Kid's progress.

Curry accepted the soap back, working carefully not to let the amusement he felt show on his face.  He'd managed to embarrass Heyes.  His partner _was_ thinking similar thoughts.  He worked up some lather while Heyes turned away for some privacy, quickly finishing his bath, then sliding into the pool.

A strong pulse of pleasure caught him by surprise, and Curry looked down, realizing that he'd been frictioning himself with a soapy hand.  He was now holding his nearly-erect cock.

Heyes surfaced and wiped his face, then caught sight of him just before Curry could slip into the water, hiding the evidence of his arousal.

"Guess I better check those rabbits," Heyes said a little airily.

"Good idea,"  the Kid agreed.  "I'm gonna wash my hair and then I'll join you."

Heyes nodded, then swam out from behind the waterfall, and climbed out of the pool.  Curry watched him dress through the distortion of the cascade, then lathered up his hair and rinsed it.  With that done, he took stock of his situation.

The water had done its job, shriveling his cock back to a less embarrassing size.  All he had to do was get out, get dressed, eat, and then…

He grinned.  Then Hannibal Heyes was going to get the seduction of his life.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Twilight settled over their camp just as Curry finished cleaning up after supper.  There wasn't much to do, just rinse out the coffeepot and two tin cups.  He glanced up at the orange and purple streaks the setting sun painted across the high clouds.  It was a beautiful sight.

On a hunch he filled the pot with clean water and carried it back to the fire.  "Got some water for in the mornin'."

Heyes looked up from where he lounged back against his saddle.  "Good idea, but do you want to stick around that long?"

Curry shrugged.  "I don't know.  It's a nice spot.  Maybe we should stick around an extra day and enjoy it."

Heyes returned to staring at the sky.  "I thought you wanted to get to Dogleg so we could spend some of that money."

"I'm guess I'm not in such a big hurry after all."  He stretched out next to Heyes, leaning back against his own saddle.

"Don't know.  A steak and a drink sounds pretty good."  Heyes rolled his head to the side so he could see the Kid.  "Not to mention a real bed, a real bath, and maybe a saloon girl or two."

Curry smiled.  "Heyes, you do know how to think," he agreed.  "Steak, beer, bed, they do sound good, but we can get a better bath here."

"And the girls?"

Curry looked over at his partner, then shrugged.  "I'm gettin' so used to takin' care of things myself, it feels funny when I'm with one."

Heyes' eyes widened and he quickly rolled back so he was staring at the darkening sky.

"Know what I mean?" the Kid asked.

"Huh, yeah.  Yeah, I guess I do," Heyes said hesitantly.

Curry kept the triumphal grin off his face.  He was getting somewhere if he had Hannibal Heyes tongue-tied.

"Well," Heyes said, inching down a little nervously.  "I think we'd better get some sleep.  We can make a decision about moving on in the morning."

"Sounds good," the Kid agreed, turning over so his back was to Heyes.  "Goodnight."

"'Night, Kid."

Curry listened as Heyes turned over and snuggled into his bedroll.  It was too warm for a blanket, so they'd used them to cushion the ground, making for a more restful night.  He waited, listening to the crickets, the water, and Heyes' breathing.

Several minutes passed before Curry heard what he wanted, the shift to long, deep breaths as Heyes slipped into sleep.  He sat up quietly, watching the dark-haired man carefully, but Heyes didn't stir.

 _So far, so good_ , Curry thought.

He inched closer until he could lie next to his dark-haired partner.  The first thing the Kid noticed was the faint smell of soap that clung to Heyes' hair.

Curry reached up, letting his fingers caress the dark strands.  It was soft and fine, but different than a woman's.  Hannibal sighed, but remained asleep.

The Kid's hand drifted down, resting lightly on Heyes' shoulder.  The ex-outlaw only wore his long johns, both of them foregoing shirts and pants in the warm evening.  Softly as he could, Curry caressed the sleep-slackened muscles.  Heyes moaned quietly, and rolled back toward the faint touch.

With Heyes on his back, Curry had more room to maneuver, and he took advantage of it, attacking buttons first.  A small amount of dark hair dusted the otherwise smooth chest.  The Kid took a deep breath.  He was going out on a limb, but if it worked…

He leaned forward, his lips brushing the skin across Heyes' collarbone.

Another soft moan.  Curry shifted lower, daring to kiss a nipple.

Heyes groaned, his shoulders pinching backwards slightly.  The Kid took the opportunity to lick the now hard nub with a quick flick of his tongue.  There was the faint taste from the soap, but it was a pleasant sweetness.

Now or never, Curry thought, reaching out to lightly stroke Heyes' thigh.  There was a slight intake of breath.

Refusing to check if Heyes was awake, Curry continued with his split attack, his tongue teasing at the hard nipple, his hand moving to caress the inner thigh.

Mentally crossing his fingers, he allowed his hand to cover Heyes' filling cock.

"God… Kid… what're doin'?"

"Feel good?" Curry asked huskily.

A groan was the reply when the Kid's fingers squeezed lightly.

Things escalated quickly, Heyes rolling over and returning Curry's favors.  The younger man chuckled, reaching out to pull Heyes into a tight embrace.  Their kiss was passionate and testing, each searching for boundaries and finding none.  Hands, freed of hesitation, began to explore.

"Know what I want?"

The burning blue eyes made the answer obvious, but Heyes wasn't going to make it easy.  "What?"

Curry's hand slid up Heyes' thigh, then squeezed.  "Let me show you."

Hannibal felt his heart kick and pick up speed.  He was already getting hard.  He nodded silently.

"Tonight I'm doin' the thinkin'," the Kid said softly.

"Oh?"

"Yep."  The blue eyes pinned Heyes, and Curry smiled inwardly when he saw Hannibal nod.

"Okay."

"Good."

Finishing with the buttons on the long johns, Curry pulled the soft material off Heyes' shoulders.  He planted a series of feather-light kisses across the exposed skin, winning himself a sucked-in breath and soft moan.  He reached out, unhooking the remainder of the buttons, one by one, as slowly as he could force his needy fingers to go.  He wanted to jerk the johns down, get them out of the way, but the building passion in the dancing brown eyes gave him the strength to proceed with his slow seduction.

With Heyes almost completely exposed, the Kid paused, reaching out and caressing Heyes' bare shoulders.  The ex-outlaw moaned, his head rolling slightly side to side with the motion of Curry's hands.

The Kid's wandered down his chest, then descended on his crotch, touching lightly, then skittering away.  "Don't move," the Kid commanded.  "Just let me…"

Heyes closed his eyes, giving Curry the permission he needed.  He eased the johns down.

"Scoot up against your saddle," the Kid commanded, watching as Heyes did, his eyes still closed.

Once the dark-haired man was leaning against the support, he engaged his attack wholeheartedly, starting at the feet, rubbing and squeezing, drawing a long moan of pleasure from Heyes.

"You really ought to relax more, Heyes."

"Some things are more relaxing than others, Kid."

Curry grinned, working his way up the slender calves, his fingers sliding through the soft hair, tickling behind the knees.  Heyes sucked in a sharp breath, then sighed with pleasure.

"Saloon girl in Tucson told me you liked that," Curry whispered.

Heyes' eyes cracked open.  "You asked a saloon girl what–?"

"She volunteered the information," Curry reassured him.  "Just before she tried it on me."

He watched Heyes grow hard as he stroked the man's thighs.  His legs fell open, giving the Kid the room he needed to maneuver.  He reached in, teasing at the dark hair of Hannibal's groin.  His head rolled slowly from side to side, fingers curling into the blanket.

Curry let his fingers brush over Heyes' cock, smiling as the hips pressed up slightly.  The Kid swallowed hard and moved to one hand, starting the massage all over again.

"Ahhh," Heyes breathed.  "That feels so good."

Curry chuckled softly.  "Yes, I know."  He pulled on Heyes' fingers, massaged the palm of his hand, then worked up the arm before transferring to the other.

With that done, he kneaded into the sensitive underarm, and was rewarded with a groan.  His hands turned next to the lightly quivering belly, pushing and pulling over the smooth skin, first hard, then soft.  He pushed up along the ribs, then ran his fingers like water over the chest, making sure he brushed both hard nipples.

"Oh, God…"

Reaching under Heyes, he raked the warm back with his fingertips.  Hannibal arched, allowing him to reach under further.  As he did, Curry gave in to temptation, bowing his head, the tip of his tongue brushing the hard nub and winning him another, more desperate moan.

Curry moved back to the shoulders, knowing he would not be able to keep up the slow pace much longer.  His own needs sped his hands as they eased up Heyes' neck and played across his face.

They were both breathing hard when he finished, his head bowing again, this time to Hannibal's parted lips.  Heyes arched up, pressing his mouth firmly against the Kid's.

Curry pulled back, his hands forcing Heyes down.  "Just enjoy," he reminded.

Feather-soft kisses followed, tracing over Heyes' face and neck like soft drops of rain.  They moved down to collarbones, back to the aching nipples.  Tongue-tip circled, then pressed, lips sucked, teeth nipping gently.  Heyes tossed his head, his body flushing a soft pink.

"Kid…" he groaned.

"In good time."

Curry saw his partner's swollen cock.  He traced a fingertip along its length, and Heyes moaned, his hips bucking.  Reaching down, the Kid quickly opened the buttons and stepped out of his own clothes.  When he settled back on the bedroll, he let his hands roam over Heyes' body, touching, squeezing, scratching, rubbing until the cock stood, red and pulsing, a milky white drop at the tip reflecting the firelight.

"Turn over."

"Kid," Heyes moaned.  "Do somethin'… please…"

"Turn over."

With a sigh and a groan, Heyes did, easing himself down carefully.  When he was settled, Curry eased himself down and started on the feet again.

"You're drivin' me loco!" Heyes growled into the saddle.

The Kid only chuckled.

The massage proceeded quicker.  When he finished with the inner thigh, he reached in to caress the weighty balls.

"Ahh," Heyes moaned.

Curry skipped over the butt, rubbing and scratching Heyes' back and shoulders first, then his neck.  Finally he tangled his fingers into the brown hair and rubbed while Heyes sagged heavily, his muscles languid with pleasure.

With a wicked smile Curry blew softly down the crack of Heyes' ass.  The dark head popped up with a startled grunt that turned into a moan as the Kid's fingers kneaded the two cheeks, pressing them together, pulling them apart.  One finger targeted the sensitive sphincter and pressed.

Heyes choked back a cry, his hips coming up off the ground.  Curry turned him over.

"Now, we get down to business," he said softly.

"Oh, God…" was the thick reply.

Lying next to Heyes, the Kid leaned over and kissed, waiting the second it took for the lips to part before running a teasing tongue over them.  They parried, lips grinding, then pulling back while they reveled in the taste of each other.  Curry's hand snaked out, teasing at one nipple, then the other, trailing down to squeeze the dark-red shaft.  Heyes' hips lifted, and together they created a rhythm of pleasure and need.

Hannibal's hand reached out, closing on the Kid's.  "I want to touch you," he said.

Curry scooted closer so Heyes could pump him, then leaned over and kissed the almost purple head of the excited cock.  Letting it slip into his mouth, he ran his tongue around the top, forcing the foreskin back slightly with his tongue.  Heyes' fingers tightened.

"Yes… Kid, that feels so good," he whispered.

They both panted, and Heyes turned passion-drowned brown eyes on Curry.  "I want to do that to you."

The Kid nodded.  It was time they both got the release they wanted.  He moved, giving Heyes' mouth access to his cock, while he started to work himself, almost stopping as teeth nipped carefully on the head and fingers worked their way to his balls and began to pull and squeeze.

Two can play that game, the Kid thought, reaching in to cup Heyes, but then decided to try a different approach.  His hand continued, finger seeking.  He felt the flesh in his mouth convulse and knew he'd found what he wanted.  He pressed, sending his finger further into the soft warmth.

"Ahh," Heyes mumbled around his mouthful.

Curry pressed in deeper, sucking at the same time.  With a strangled cry Heyes humped forward, cum erupting like a geyser.  At the first salty taste the Kid felt himself explode in Heyes' mouth.

Heyes' arms swung wide, falling out at his sides.  Curry climbed around to lie next to him.

"God, you made me feel good," Heyes said softly, one arm folding up to wrap Curry and pull him closer.  He chuckled.

"What?" the Kid asked him.

"Nothing."

He poked Heyes in the ribs.  "Tell me."

"I was just remembering a certain hot spring and a bottle of whiskey."  He looked over at the Kid.  "You've been plannin' this, haven't you?"

The Kid felt his cheeks go red.  "Yep," he admitted.  "But I haven't exactly been plannin' this… more like mullin' it over in case the opportunity came up."

"Something certainly came up," Heyes said.

Curry laughed.

"What?"

"I was thinkin' earlier that I was goin' out on a limb doin' this," he grinned at Heyes.  "Didn't think it'd be the truth!"

"I'll show you a limb," Heyes threatened good-naturedly.  "But not now, I'm…"

"Happy?"

Heyes met his partner's gaze.  "Yes.  Happy."

"Good."  Curry snuggled up against Heyes.  "Then we can do it again?"

"If you convince me."

Curry reached out, tapping the head of Heyes' now flaccid cock.  "I'll convince you in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

Closing his eyes, Heyes let himself drift off to sleep, wrapped in the circle of the Kid's arms and love.

The End


End file.
